Putting Aside Differences
by TotallyUnlitteralProductions
Summary: Umbridge is taking over. The students of Hogwarts are rebelling. They have to ally together to save the school. What if they can't work together? Will Slytherin and Gryffindor's rivalry get in the way? Will they not get anything done? Will Umbridge take over and destroy the safe environment?
1. Allies

**Putting aside Differences (Chapter 1)**

**I don't own Harry Potter. BOOM. BYE. FIFTH YEAR FIC. **

"Umbridge is slowly making things worse, and all houses agree," Hermione said, reading off of the polls and statistics section of the school newspaper, Hogwarts Life.

"All?" Harry asked,"Even Slytherin?"

"The poll claims they have 100% participation, and that 97.4% agrees," Hermione read.

"But they have a relatively small house compared to everyone else," Ron said,"They have what, seventy students? Everyone else has about a hundred, Hufflepuff scoring a whopping two thirty."

"Ravenclaw has one hundred, and we have somewhere around one sixty. So yes, Slytherin is easily the smallest house, but out of Seventy students, that's still a good number," Hermione said.

"Who wants to take a bet that Malfoy's apart of the remaining 2.6%?" Ron mumbled.

"Oh come on Ron, we can't judge quickly," Hermione said.

"He's apart of the bloody Inquisitorial Squad!"

"Yes, possibly as in inside agent. I've heard rumors that Slytherin's actually trying to bring Umbridge down from the inside. Malfoy could possibly just be acting. Just the other day I saw a group of Ravenclaws bullying a few first-year Slytherins, and Malfoy stormed over, took some points and assigned them all detention, and then bent down to check the first years."

"He's probably just defensive of his own house."

"We'll know later," Harry said,"Somehow we'll know."

LATER THAT DAY AT LUNCH...

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Malfoy was standing over him and he said,"Potter, get Weasley and Granger and come with me."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood up confused and followed the Slytherin Prince.

They came to an abandoned classroom and Malfoy hastily unlocked the door. He ushered the Golden Trio inside, checked the corridor one last time, and slammed and locked it behind him.

Crabbe and Goyle guarded the door as Malfoy walked across the room to where Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, and Greengrass stood. He took the middle position between Zabini and Nott.

"Well, why the bloody hell are we here?" Ron asked.

"Tsk Tsk," Malfoy said and shook his finger,"Not around the little ones now."

"What do you-" Ron started but was cut off by a few first years coming out of the shadows to show themselves. Except for one girl with black hair, who hid behind Malfoy. She clutched onto a bit of his cloak, and Malfoy didn't seem to mind.

"Does this answer your question? Now, your here because seemingly, your sort of the 'leaders' of Gryffindor house, so to speak. I know you lot don't have a monarchy society, more or less a democracy. I really just took my best guess," Malfoy said.

"You took your best guess?" Hermione repeated.

"They call me the 'Slytherin Prince' for a reason," Malfoy said calmly.

"Oh," Harry said, like a class finally getting what the teacher was talking about (which had happened on more than one occasion in DADA that year).

"Anyway, going to the actual topic of this lovely conversation I dragged you in here for. I believe you have read the poll about how awful Umbridge is?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, his white-blond bangs falling gracefully to the side. Why the hell was this boy so handsome?

Hermione replied,"Yes."

"Well, here's a shocker, every Slytherin in this room is apart of the 97.4%," Malfoy said, his voice unchanging.

Hermione gave Ron an,"I told you so" face, which Malfoy smirked at, bringing his head back up to straight forward.

"I've heard rumors about Slytherin bringing down Umbridge from the inside. Is this true?" Hermione asked.

"It was my idea. But I wonder," Malfoy said, turning to Parkinson and Zabini, his voice rising and turning sarcastic,"Which of these two bastards were responsible for it being blabbed to the entire school?"

Zabini and Parkinson automatically pointed at each other.

Malfoy let out a small chuckle and smiled. He raised an eyebrow at Zabini, who fell to his knees, covered his face with his hands, and cried,"Fine, fine it was me!"

Malfoy laughed and helped Zabini back up, chuckling,"I am never telling you anything top-secret again Blaise."

Malfoy turned back and said,"Anywho," he gave a quick throat-clearing cough and went serious again,"We need more people. I hear that you," He pointed to Harry,"Have started a little group called the 'D.A.', correct? We could be very valuable to you, all this inside information locked with a key. In turn, we aren't getting the education we deserve, so you could help us there. We also know what hits home easily, after all this bullying we've done. Slytherins are actually the most rebellious house, but seeing because we're so good at hiding it, no one knows. We're as loyal Hufflepuffs, smart as Ravenclaws, and as brave as you. We just use all of it for our own purposes, and this is kinda one of those one-time offers. Take it or leave it!"

Hermione looked like she was considering taking the offer. She also, however, looked like she was thinking about all that Malfoy was planning, and what he could do to them if they accepted.

Ron was scowling, he wasn't trusting Malfoy, helpful or not.

Harry thought it could be a good chance to close the barrier between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

They turned into a circle and bent their heads.

"I think it would be a good idea," Hermione said.

"Not with you," Ron growled.

"We could fix Gryffindor and Slytherin's rivalry," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron hesitated, and then nodded grudgingly.

They turned back to Malfoy and the Slytherins, and Harry said,"We accept. But I can't speak for the whole of Gryffindor house like you can with Slytherin. We need to meet up tonight."

"Hmm, how about 9?" Malfoy asked.

"That's curfew," Harry said.

Malfoy's lips curled into a smirk,"What fun is there in life if you can't break a few rules here and there? We'll meet up at the Room of Requirement."

Harry nodded and said,"I accept. One condition."

Malfoy's smirk faded into a look of anger, but he looked regal still. "And what may that condition be?"

"You have to promise-no, swear, to not bully anyone else ever again," Harry said.

"And if you sell us out to Umbridge, I will punch you, harder than I did when we were thirteen," Hermione said.

Malfoy raised his right hand and said,"I agree to these terms and conditions, and I speak for all of the great and noble house of Slytherin when I say this."

"Great!" Harry smiled.

Malfoy lost the solemn look and smiled. "Alright, first-name basis for this contract. And Ravenclaw is apart of this pact as well, and trust me, that took a lot of persuading to make the Ravenclaw High Council agree to. We are still awaiting Hufflepuff's word, they run a pure Democracy, and their speaker will send back my messenger with news if they agree. Any day now, they've been at it for three days."

"So Ravenclaw has a Council, Slytherin has a Monarchy, and Hufflepuff has a Pure Democracy. Gryffindor, well, Representative Democracy?" Hermione pondered.

"True," Ron said,"And we've been elected for Representatives!"

Malfoy allowed a lopsided smile to play. "Ha. By me! The Ravenclaw council consists of seven elected students, one from each year. They are Trevor, Annabelle, Ian, Katharine, Michael, Cho, and Ryan. I, am obviously the Slytherin Prince. I also have a court, who consist of," He gestured to Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, and Greengrass. "And Hufflepuff-insert every student here."

A knock at the door was heard. It was to the tune of,"Salazar Slytherin." And Malfoy flicked his wand. A third-year boy stumbled in, and said,"Sir! Sir! Caput Draconis! I've received word that the Hufflepuffs agreed to the contract!"

Malfoy's face lit up, and he did a jump and said,"YES!" He then composed himself and said to the messanger,"Send word to Hufflepuff that Ravenclaw is also allied with us, and Gryffindor is being determined tonight, at 9, so if they could please send a few, maybe ten would be good, representatives to the meeting? And then send word to Ravenclaw that Hufflepuff agreed, and same thing to Ravenclaw, only that I require the council's presence. Go! We have much to do in so little time!"

The messenger bowed and ran off.

"Caput Draconis?" Ron snorted.

"Laugh all you want, I don't care," Draco said bored.

They left the room, the prospect of the meeting hanging thickly in the air.


	2. Meeting

**Putting Aside Differnces (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer because YOU CAN'T SUE ME! MUHAHAHA! bye. **

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had convinced the entire Gryffindor House to come to the meeting. It was hard, and people thought they were stupid, but still, they came.

Harry opened the door for Ron and Hermione, seeing how they got there last, wanting every person to go. A sixth year prefect was taking roll-call, like Slytherin, only No-Theodore was handling it.

Harry observed the room. It was split into four corners, Slytherins at the top right, Gryffindor bottom right, Hufflepuff bottom left, and Ravenclaw top left.

The Ravenclaw sector was blue, and a elaborate satin midnight-blue banner had the emblem on it. It was lined with bronze tassels, and beautiful bronze embroidery, which swooped and dived and placed itself into little representations of eagles. A half-circle podium with official-looking leather chairs upon it was in the corner, and it looked as if the Council was already seated. The other members of the house sat reading books or talking quietly, not coming close to the edge of their border.

The Hufflepuff sector was yellow, and a cotton yellow banner was behind them with the emblem. It had little black hems and gems and sparkles on it, and a large jury box was there. All of Hufflepuff house sat in the box, except for the speaker, a brown-haired sixth-year girl with freckles and glasses. They conversed loudly, smiling and laughing, which really was different from Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

The Gryffindor sector was maroon, and a cashmere red banner spanned behind the Gryffindors. It had, yes, the shield upon it, and was decorated with golden fabric, each showing a lion, head up in bravery. They all sat on a golden net that stretched between the walls. The Gryffindors yelled and shouted, laughed and giggled. Loud and boisterous, a great combination to Hufflepuff. Several had gotten into a few muggle duels, and others wizard duels. People practiced it for sport really. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all walked to the front and sat on the edge of the net, guessing that was their spot.

The Slytherin sector was a lush green, and a silk dark green banner hung behind them. Their shield was in shining fabric and rope, and glittered. The banner shimmered with every move, and sliver rope and diamonds studded into coiling serpents. The council were elevated in leather chairs above the rest of the house, and Draco was the highest among them, sitting a sliver and green throne just below the shield. His head was hung high, and he wore a serious expression, his chest puffed out, but his sliver eyes glittered playfully. The whole Slytherin house looked out upon the others, silently. They were the smallest house, but their presence here tonight had to be the biggest.

"Excuse me?" Draco called,"Is everyone here? Every Slytherin is in attendance."

"All the Hufflepuffs are here!" Hufflepuff said all at once.

"We are here, and ready when you are, Slytherin Prince," The seventh-year Ravenclaw high Council member said.

"Uhm," Harry said and looked to the sixth year who was taking attendance. He nodded, and he said,"I think we're all here."

Draco allowed a corner of his mouth to twitch into a smirk. He looked to the rest of the Gryffindor's and said,"I believe you all know why your here, correct?"

The Gryffindors nodded.

So Draco continued,"All of the school except for you have allied together to take down Umbridge. According to a more recent poll, 100% of this rebellion agrees, and well, we'll see how you do after this. Now, yes, I get you all don't like my Slytherins and I, me in particular, but you need us on your side. We've gained allies with Ravenclaw before, and whenever that happens, and then the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs ally together, I believe that Slytherin and Ravenclaw tend to win, seeing how your all fight, and we're all strategy. Come on, admit it, you'd work with us if Voldemort attacked the school, eh?"

The whole group gasped and flinched and screamed.

Harry thought Draco was especially brave for doing it.

Hermione piped up,"True. I would. I'm sure my house agrees."

The Gryffindors nodded quickly, not wanting to inflict her wrath. Smart choice, really.

Draco full-on gave his trademark smirk and said,"I think they're agreeing out of sheer fear, but I hope that some of them are telling the truth. My wrath is much worse then hers, Gryffindor house." And he gave a bright sarcastic smile, before sinking back into his smirk.

Cho said,"We've worked with Draco before, and he is entirely manageable, that is if you know what pleases him."

"Which, by now, is picking on us," Ron added.

Draco's eyes narrowed,"You think I enjoy that?"

Ron looked confused,"Yea."

Draco hmphed. He looked to Blaise, who shrugged and said something to Draco that was inaudible from over where they were.

Draco sighed and nodded, and then turned back to Ron, he took a deep breath, and said,"Well, I don't. If my father were to come in those doors right now and see me holding a meeting for destroying Umbridge and possibly the ministry, he would whip my back. HARD. That's why I do it. So he doesn't think I'm not suitable for leading the family one day. He already finds fault in practically everything I do, so why bother making him worse? One day I'll get him though. One day. Proof: did you notice how after my father was fired from being a school board director I slacked off?"

Hermione nodded,"I did notice that. I thought you were just bored with it."

"That too."

"Wait," The Hufflepuff speaker interrupted,"Your father abuses you?"

Draco nodded to her.

The entire Hufflepuff house gasped and burst into ridiculously loud whispers.

"Hey, I'm still alive, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," Draco said, holding up a hand.

The whispers automatically stopped.

Draco's eyes gleamed maliciously, and Harry hoped that it didn't mean he was lying and trying to trick them all.

"Well," Michel said,"Ministry destruction anyone? I'm in favor."

The council agreed. Hufflepuff grouped together, and after a while, the speaker said,"Booyah. You got a 'Puff vote!"

Draco's mouth twitched and looked down to the Slytherins. "All in favor?" He asked. Slytherins raised hands. Draco calculated the majority and said, "Looks like Slyths in the game. What say the Lions?"

Everyone of them nodded vigorously.

"Looks like your in the alliance then," Draco answered, and then lifted and eyebrow at Harry.

Harry said with as much authority as possible,"Lions have joined the pride."


End file.
